Fleeting Love
by Hinaxanyone
Summary: Before Itachi's seduction, before Hinata cheated, before Sasuke found out, she was just a girl and he was just a boy trying to graduate from college. A prequel to Fickle Love and Changed Love. HinaXSasu Rated M just to be safe
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! It's been a very long time since I last published anything and I'm really excited for this one. Like I mentioned, this is a look at Sasuke's and Hinata's relationship's origin. It's weird writing a love story that although ends happily here, you know will ultimately fail. It's weird and kind of interesting as well. It makes me really pay attention to what I put this couple through because whatever I write has to be in accordance to the characters as they were in Fickle Love for it to makes sense. This means I can't have them go through something completely tragic because that would make their bond too strong for Itachi to break. Definitely a challenge, but fun. Anyways, I hope you like this! Oh and if you haven't read the other pieces, I would advise you to read Fickle Love and then Changed Love, though this could be a stand alone piece.**

* * *

><p>She was quiet, had eyes that made her seem in a perpetual state of wonder, and had no business even considering a career in business. She was too timid, too fragile, too innocent.<p>

Sasuke couldn't stop watching her.

It was very unlike him to take such notice of a girl like this. Sasuke was known more for his _lack _of interest in women which if it wasn't for his equal lack of interest in men, many would assume he was gay. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't have an interest in the opposite sex, he just never found anyone who appealed to him enough. Every girl he came across was either an incompetent fool or too annoying for his taste. All they saw was his face or his money; the girls that chose to approach him were not worth his time.

_Hinata. I think that's her name_. Sasuke found it funny that even though he had met her on several occasions because she's his best friend's childhood friend, he never took the time to remember her name. He always assumed that anyone who could stand growing up with _that idiot_ would be someone Sasuke would be better off not knowing.

He maintained that notion and ignored this Hinata girl, putting her on the same level as the other girls in his class. He probably could have spent his last 3 years of college without remembering her if she didn't ask for his help. "Ask" was being too generous. The girl nearly threw herself at his feet, begging him to tutor her in their freshman economics class.

_Her face was almost the perfect definition of shock, as if she didn't even realize she launched herself at him, grabbing his arm. Sasuke looked back at this girl who was just tall enough that he didn't have to strain his neck looking down at her. Her long navy hair in mild disarray, but still framing a face that seemed too small to contain her saucer-like eyes._

_The girl, apparently realizing what she was doing, pulled away quickly and flushed a bright red, before looking down at the ground. Sasuke had seen this before; when shy girls attempted to confess their feelings to him, this was what he was usually faced with._

_Sasuke sighed and took a step back, looking up and down the empty hallway. If this girl didn't hurry up, Sasuke might have to reject her before she could ask; he was on a schedule._

"_Um…S-Sasuke?"_

"_Yes."_

_The girl's head flung up at the harsh tone of his voice. She must've seen his impatience because she bowed and quickly began apologizing._

"_I'm s-sorry if I'm taking up your time, b-but I w-wanted to ask you a qu-question...?"_

_Sasuke looked down at her still bowed head and for a moment wanted to laugh. He has never met a person who was so unsure of themselves that even their statements sounded like inquiries. Perhaps if he wasn't in a hurry, he may have let a chuckle slip, causing this girl to have a mini episode, but…_

"_And that is?"_

_The girl lifted her head and attempted to stare straight into Sasuke's eyes, but she wavered and ended up looking…at his forehead? Strange girl…_

"_U-Um…c-could you t-tutor me?"_

_Sasuke had a rejection on the tip of his tongue that he had to swallow. This was not what he was expecting. He looked at her face and realized that she was in one of his classes…his economics course if he remembered correctly. Odd that she would ask him, someone she didn't know for help instead of a friend. It's true that Sasuke was exceling in that course, but he didn't broadcast it and grades weren't posted. Why him?_

_Taking Sasuke's silence as the confusion it was, the girl began talking rapidly. "It's just that, I'm not doing too well in class and I need to do well and when I told Naruto this he told me to ask you for help since you are really smart and could help me because we are in the same major and in the same class and I would really appreciate the help." The girl clammed up, biting her lower lip as if to prevent herself from speaking more, which was fine by Sasuke because she just gave him some information to mull over._

_First, she knows Naruto. She knows him well enough to discuss her issues with. From the look of her clothes, which were deceptively modest given that she was wearing expensive clothes, it's clear that she did not go to the same high school as the dobe. Second, she recognizes Sasuke well enough to pick him out in a class of over 50 people. Putting two and two together, this indicates that Sasuke has probably met her before._

_He thought for a second and then it hit him: the pale girl with the short hair who watched Naruto's karate competitions. Sasuke remembered Naruto always talking about how he had to win because he had someone watching him in the stands. She always stuck out from the crowd in competitions because whenever Sasuke would beat Naruto, she would be the only one in the crowd upset. Everyone else just wanted to see a fight. She always appeared like she wanted to see Naruto win. Her name…her name…_

"_Hinata, right?" Sasuke asked._

_The girl nodded her head quickly in response and threw him a brief smile. "Y-Yeah. It's b-been a while since we l-last met. Sorry, for not r-reintroducing myself a-again."_

_Again, perhaps at a different time, Sasuke would have politely chatted with her, maybe even gone through polite human conversation conventions. "Econ help is what you want," he replied bluntly._

_Hinata nodded her head; her hands interlaced tightly together near her abdomen. _

_Sasuke worked under the pretense that the majority of people around him were idiots, mainly because this was partly true for him. He picked up things quickly and always succeeded in whatever he attempted. Failure was hardly ever used in his vocabulary. That's why he found himself unable to turn this girl's request down; at least she realized her own inadequacy and was trying to better herself. He could actually see a bit of Naruto in her._

"_Fine. Library, Wednesdays and Saturdays from 12-2. Don't miss a session and don't be late."_

_Sasuke turned on his heel and looked down at his watch. He'd be cutting it close but he would still make it to his meeting. He faintly heard a "Thank you" behind him before he rounded a corner._

Through tutoring Sasuke realized that she wasn't stupid, the professor's method of teaching just wasn't conducive to her own way of learning. Once that wall was broken through, she picked up on the material quickly as well, performing far better than Sasuke expected. Still, their sessions were impersonal. All he really learned about her was that she was the heiress of the Hyuga family. Basically she came from old money. If her father didn't create his own business firm, there would be no point in her attending college.

After they both aced the class, Sasuke didn't see any point in maintaining that relationship. It was for business, not pleasure. What was interesting to him was that Hinata seemed to be on the same page. Most girls would've tried desperately to maintain the attention from Sasuke that Hinata received. Hinata was not like most girls.

He didn't see her much and didn't really think of her much, but whenever she did cross his mind, Sasuke would let the thought linger. He would remember her shyness, her stutter, and her seemingly driven nature.

_When did that choice to just remember her become a desire to see her?_

"Alright," the professor said from the front of the seminar hall, "with the last five minutes of class I'm going to explain to you your project. On your way out, there's a packet that goes into more detail of the project along with an attached sheet to show you who you're partnered with. Basically, I want you to take a look at the global market today and use your knowledge to buy a share of stock. Your grade depends on the growth of that stock over the next 6 weeks. However, extra credit will be given to the two groups whose stocks have the highest values. So choose wisely and keep an eye on the market. Dismissed."

Sasuke put away his laptop and packed up his bags, with a frown etched onto his face. He hated projects of any kind. It was always him carrying the dead weight of his group members. He wasn't particularly a team player.

He sighed and bounded down the steps and grabbed one of the packets. _Might as well see whom I'm going to be stuck with._ Sasuke flipped to the last page and scanned for his name. His eyebrow rose in mild disbelief as he realized he was partnered with the very girl who has captured his attention.

He looked around for Hinata, but she was nowhere in sight. This was a slight disappointment, but no matter. _Tomorrow then_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes:<em>**

**_Nothing really. I'm just happy to be writing a little again and I hope you are happy with what I wrote._**

**_-HinaXAnyone_**


	2. Chapter 1

**So cool how people started reading this already. It definitely gave me the boost to write more. So even though the prologue was from Sasuke's perspective, I think the rest of this will stay in Hinata's because that's how the other two were and I just want to stay consistent. Besides, it's kind of cool not knowing what Sasuke's thinking or his motives. You're just as lost as Hinata! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hinata was exhausted by the time she got home. She threw her side bag filled with her textbooks and notebooks onto her kitchen table, kicking off her shoes in the process. She just wanted to drag herself to the nearest surface and collapse, which was what she did when she reached the sofa in her living room. She became a heap of navy hair, pleated slacks, and a jade green button down shirt.<p>

She stayed up last night studying over class notes for a test that her professor didn't even give her. Of course he would get the flu the day of the test.

Hinata stretched her limbs out, feeling every kink and knot her body managed to have. Hinata sighed and stood up; she needed to stretch out. She walked over to her bedroom and began to strip out of her clothes, putting everything in a washing bin. She went to a drawer and pulled out a black leotard and a hair tie.

Hinata enjoyed living by herself. She was able to have complete autonomy of her life, well, for the most part. Yes she still had to check in with her cousin every now and then and yes her father monitored her grades like a hawk, but besides that she was mostly free to do whatever she wanted. Like ballet.

She used to dance all the time, mostly because her mom loved it so much. Hinata always knew becoming a professional ballerina was out of the question. She was good enough to go pro if she wanted but she was terrified of performing in front of large crowds: in front of five or ten people, fine, in front of an entire auditorium, Hinata became a nervous wreck. Hinata's mom however always loved when Hinata would perform; she loved ballet.

After her mom died of cancer when she was about 9, Hinata gave up the lessons. There wasn't anyone to watch her anymore, no one to cry at each of her performances, no one to reassure her that she did wonderfully. In memory of her mother, however, Hinata continued to practice on her on. It also was a great way to relax and calm down after a stressful day.

Hinata turned on her iPod and began to dance, letting whatever move that came to her head out. It felt good to be moving, to be away in her own world. When she was finished, her tiredness seemed to seep out of her.

Hinata walked over to her bag and pulled out the packet. She didn't really like group projects because people tended to ignore her. In the competitive business world, soft-spoken people tend to get ignored. Still, this was for a grade; she had to do her best.

Hinata flipped through the packet until she found her name. She was partnered with…Sasuke. Huh.

As far as partners go, Hinata was ok with this. After all, Sasuke took the time out of his busy schedule to tutor her last year. He may have been strict and a bit cold, but he did help her.

Hinata's doorbell rang and she quickly ran back to her bedroom to throw something on over her leotard. "J-Just a minute!" she called back. Hinata grabbed a long sleeved t-shirt and loose yoga pants, trying to put them on as she walked to the door. When she felt that she was presentable she opened the door.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto stood in her doorway a huge grin on his face and…a duffel bag under his arm.

"Again Naruto?" Hinata asked, making room for the blonde to enter. Naruto gave a sheepish laugh before kicking his shoes off and heading to the couch.

"I just can't keep my big mouth closed." Naruto sat down on the couch with an audible "plomp". "I just know how to push Sakura's buttons."

"You're too hot headed, Naruto. You need to think more." Hinata walked over to the kitchen and began boiling some water.

"I know, I know," Hinata heard Naruto say as he turned the TV on.

Hinata just shook her head with a smile on her face. Naruto has been one of her closest friends since she was a kid. He grew up in an orphanage that Hinata's mother liked to visit. Her mom used to say that going there helped her remember she had a soul. Hinata didn't understand what that meant at the time, but she went with her mother anyways. Naruto was always the loudest kid there, always creating a hassle, always causing mischief. At first Hinata was too afraid of him to approach him, but her mother knew better.

"_In orphanages, it's the loudest kid that tends to be the loneliest. He just needs a friend."_

So Hinata, with her mother nearby, befriended this brash, noisy kid. Even after he got adopted by Jiraiya, the owner of a karate dojo, Hinata still visited him, still kept their friendship strong. He was unlike anyone she ever met, always filled with life, always optimistic. He didn't care about her family name, he didn't care about her shyness; he was like happiness incarnate.

When Hinata began attending a private, all girls high school, Naruto visited so often that many thought they were dating, something that always flustered Hinata. Their relationship wasn't like that…not that Hinata hadn't thought about it before. It just…it would have been weird, complicating their perfect friendship with something messy like romance. Besides, her father would never allow it.

Hinata added rice to the boiling water and in another pot, began to sauté some vegetables. While that cooked, Hinata walked over to the living room and sat next to Naruto. He was watching some variety show that he thought was hilarious if his chortling was any indication. He looked at Hinata and smiled, before something dawned on him.

"Shit, I have to call Sasuke," Naruto said, digging in his pocket for his cell phone. "You know, just in case, Sakura starts calling for me."

Hinata nodded her head. "Why didn't you go to his place?"

"Because I was there last time Sakura and I had a fight and I don't want to keep bothering him. Mostly because when he's aggravated he looks like he wants to kill me."

Hinata laughed. Sakura didn't really like her, mostly because Sakura was the jealous type. She didn't quite understand girls and guys having platonic relationships. She was under the impression that there always had to be_something_ going on. So whenever Naruto stayed the night during fights, he would always tell Sasuke to cover for him in case Sakura called.

Hinata didn't quite understand Sakura's concern. Naruto was so clearly in love with Sakura that he would never cheat. He practically worships the ground she walks on.

Hinata got up and checked on the food. She stirred the rice pot a little and turned the heat down on the vegetables, placing a cover on the pan.

"Uh, hold on a second," Hinata turned around to find Naruto in the doorway of her kitchen with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. "Let me ask her." Naruto dropped the cellphone from his ear and covered the mouthpiece. "Hey Hinata, would you mind if…if Sasuke came over?"

Hinata was taken aback by the request. Of all the times that Naruto called Sasuke, telling him to be his cover, Sasuke never asked to come over. Even after Hinata studied with him, he never wanted much to do with her. This hurt at first because Hinata would have loved to add another friend to her very small list of them, but Naruto reassured her that Sasuke was just cold._"Besides me, that kid doesn't have many friends either."_

Hinata nodded her head in response to Naruto and quickly turned back to the pot. Why now? _He probably just wants to get a head start on the project._Hinata relaxed when she realized this was probably the case.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in ten, man." Naruto hung up his phone. "Well that was…new."

Hinata turned around and leaned casually on the counter top. "We're partners for an assignment in class…he probably just wants to get a head start on it."

Naruto nodded his head before a smile broke out on his face. "Well, hey! Maybe now you guys can become friends and the three of us could all go out together!"

Hinata smiled back at Naruto. "Maybe." Hinata knew that Naruto always wanted her and Sasuke to be friends, but it just never worked out. Sasuke was too busy and Hinata just lived too far away. That paired with Hinata's old crippling shyness and Sasuke's apparent indifference with the world made being friends hard.

As Hinata began setting the table her doorbell rang. "I got it!" Naruto shouted to her as he ran to get the door. Hinata chewed on her bottom lip a bit as she realized she was still in her loungewear with her hair up in a careless bun. She knew she should probably change because it was not just her and Naruto anymore. _Too late_, Hinata thought as Sasuke walked into the dining area.

Besides what Naruto had told her, Hinata knew only a little more about Sasuke from the gossip girls in her classes would share. Mainly she heard that he was a sight to behold. This was not something that was refutable; it was a fact, much like commenting on how she was pale or how Naruto was blonde. Sasuke was handsome.

When Hinata had to ask him to tutor her, she was mainly nervous because he was so handsome it intimidated her. However, his coldness and impersonality made his obvious beauty easier to digest. He was like a sculpture: beautiful, but cold and hard.

Hinata flashed a brief smile at him before bowing quickly. "H-Hello Sasuke."

"C'mon now! No need for all of this formality!" Naruto bounded over and grabbed Hinata by her shoulders with one arm, his other arm had Sasuke in a similar grip. "We're just a couple of friends hanging out."

Hinata's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "S-Sure. Um, I have to check on the food."

Hinata shuffled quickly to the kitchen. Of course Hinata knew that bowing was a bit much but old habits die hard.

Hinata scooped the rice and vegetables into serving bowls and brought them to the table. She went back and grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water and brought that as well out. Sasuke and Naruto were already seated and were talking. Well, Naruto talked while Sasuke nodded.

"She just kept going on and on about how I don't understand her. That I am not considerate of her feelings! Can you believe that? I mean, I do whatever she asks and the one time that I wanted to do something different she freaks out!"

"Naruto," Sasuke said, grabbing a napkin to lie across his lap. "You knew that she was self-centered the minute you met her. I don't know why you're surprised."

"I know, I know…"

Hinata sat down a bit stunned by the interaction. Naruto never really told her what his fights with Sakura were about. She never asked because it wasn't her place, but he never tried to explain to her his issues.

Feeling a bit left out, Hinata decided to speak up. "H-How did you guys meet?"

Naruto grinned. "At the Karate school old man Jiraiya owned. Sasuke went to some fancy pants school like you but no one was a better instructor around besides Jiraiya. My first class, I had to spar with Sasuke."

"And you lost," Sasuke said, serving himself rice.

"Hey! It was a close match!"

"If by close you mean that you got close to me physically then yeah, it was a close match."

"Shut up, pretty boy! Anyways, I lost to this teme and made him my rival. We've been friends ever since."

At this Sasuke snorted, causing Hinata to laugh.

"Yup, and I met Hinata at the orphanage. Her and her mom used to visit a lot and we kind of just started hanging out. Even as a kid, Hinata couldn't resist my good looks."

Hinata flushed briefly before laughing. "Yeah, I was just pretending to be scared of you for the first couple of visits."

Naruto pouted before cramming his mouth with rice and vegetables. "This is good Hinata! Your cooking is the best!"

"You live here by yourself?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke who seemed to be staring rather intensely at her, as if he was trying to figure her out. "Y-Yes, my house is too far away from the university so my father bought me this apartment…"

"Hn."

Naruto chose that moment to break the awkward pause in the conversation by burping. "Whew, that was good. I'm going to watch some TV."

Hinata stared up at Naruto with wide eyes. Whenever Naruto watched TV after eating he would always, without fail, fall asleep, something that he not only knew but exploited rather frequently. Naruto was trying to leave Hinata and Sasuke alone.

Hinata stared at her plate, silently cursing Naruto for being such a fast eater. He was her buffer, her only way of talking to Sasuke without seeming awkward.

"Are you finished?" Sasuke asked from across the table.

Hinata stared down at her half eaten meal and realized she wasn't that hungry to begin with. She nodded.

"Okay. Let me help with dishes." Sasuke stood and began collecting the dirty dishes.

Hinata stood up quickly. "N-No that's okay. You don't have to."

"I know," Sasuke said as he strolled into her kitchen as if he was already familiar with her apartment.

Hinata gathered the glasses and followed him. When she got to the kitchen, Sasuke was already wrist deep in suds.

Hinata approached him and the sink slowly, as if he would disappear if she came up to him too quickly. She put the cups in the sink and, realizing that Sasuke seemed determined to wash everything, started drying.

They worked together in silence with only the dull sounds of the TV and Naruto's snoring as interruption. It wasn't an awkward silence like Hinata initially thought it would be. It was nice, comfortable.

As Hinata dried the last glass, she realized that Sasuke was staring at her. Hinata had a lot of questions running through her mind and before she could stop herself:

"Why did you come over?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to her question. "Do you want me to leave?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "N-No! I'm s-sorry, that was…impolite of me. It's just…all of the other times…"

"All of the other times Naruto was at your place and called me, I never asked to come over, right?" Hinata nodded her head. "Well, I just thought that since we are working together, I should get to know you."

"I…I see," Hinata said, avoiding Sasuke's stare.

"But?" Sasuke asked, prompting Hinata.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and flashed an apologetic smile up at him. "Wh-When you were tutoring me…you didn't seem to care about…getting to know me…"

There was a pause in which an unreadable expression crossed Sasuke's face. After a few seconds, he asked, "Did that bother you?"

Hinata opened her mouth but then shut it quickly. She wanted to tell him it did, but for some reason Hinata felt that if she didn't word this correctly, Sasuke might get irritated.

"I…I don't have many friends…"

Hinata watched Sasuke, trying to see if this answer was suitable when the faint hint of a smirk graced his lips. "I see."

He didn't offer more than that but instead looked at Hinata's oven clock. "It's getting late, I should probably go."

Hinata nodded her head and began walking Sasuke to the front door when a clap of thunder resounded through the apartment. Hinata looked through the nearest window and saw that it was pouring out.

"Wait, let me get you an umbrella," Hinata said to Sasuke as they reached the front door.

"No need," Sasuke said, pulling the door open.

"But…but it's raining out," Hinata said her brow furrowing in her confusion.

"Yeah. It's a good thing I live only a few floors up. We'll work on the project tomorrow after classes." Sasuke turned and walked down the hallway toward the elevators, leaving Hinata at the door.

"A few floors up?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>_

_**This was a lot of backstory, kind of, but it was necessary. As you can probably tell from that ending, things will be picking up between the two.**_

_**As always, read and review please.**_

_**-HinaXAnyone**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I know this took FOREVER to do and get out. I apologize. I can't even say that I was busy. Chalk it up to the summer malaise: it is lethargy inducing. Anyways, I want to say expect another update relatively soon since I know where I want this to go and I'm not just making it up as I go along (at least for now). However…again, summer malaise. **_

_**Let's just go with "expect an update before the beginning of August". Okay?**_

* * *

><p>Hinata's eyes fell on her wristwatch once again. Sasuke told her to meet at 1 and it was almost 1:30. Where was he?<p>

Hinata sat alone in one of the study rooms inside of one of the school's libraries. The room was soundproof which meant that it was painfully quiet in the room. If Hinata hadn't lived a life of mostly solitude before, this might have been agonizing.

Hinata sighed and flipped open her laptop; if she was going to sit here, she might as well be mildly productive. Hinata didn't have much mail apart from the normal junk mail. She did have one from her cousin however.

_Hinata,_

_I'm going to stop by soon. My schedule has cleared up._

_Hanabi says hello._

_Neji_

Always so concise. Hinata typed a quick reply to her cousin, asking for specifics. Most people might have been annoyed by the way Neji didn't ask but told her that he was coming over. These visits, however, weren't just a cordial check-in with a relative: Neji was coming on business. Hinata's father was….a bit controlling. He wanted to make sure Hinata wasn't screwing up and was maintaining her high grades. He has to make sure that his planned successor was headed in the right direction.

Hinata understood it, but she didn't like it. Hiashi has been making decisions for Hinata for since her mother died. At least then it was natural since she was so young at the time, she needed guidance. However, one of the main reasons Hinata had so few friends growing up and now was because he father kept her on a tight schedule: School, studies, public speaking lessons (her fear of being on the stage was not just reserved for when she was dancing), etiquette lessons, language lessons, it was all so exhausting. There was never any more time for socializing.

The only upside was Hiashi was a distant parent. His overbearing tendencies were always administrated through third parties. Hinata's probably had more conversations with tutors and instructors than with her actual father. He was busy and he liked to _keep_ himself busy. Hinata grew up virtually parentless.

At the sound of a door opening, Hinata turned her head to the door. Sasuke was walking towards her leisurely, as if he wasn't more than a half hour late. Hinata was irritated by his tardiness, especially considering he always made such a big deal about punctuality, but years of practice made her able to keep her frustration to herself.

_Did he spend his time picking an outfit?_

Sasuke looked impeccable, way too overdressed for just going to classes. Underneath his black militaristic pea coat, Sasuke wore a navy button down, a silver tie, dark gray slacks, and black oxfords. All of that combined with Sasuke's natural good looks and physique made him a sight to behold. However, there appeared to slight bags under his eyes.

Sasuke pulled up a chair next to Hinata and sighed, closing his eyes as he loosened his tie. Hinata watched him wordlessly. She probably shouldn't have expected any kind of explanation or apology from Sasuke since he wasn't the apologizing type. Still, one could hope.

"Alright," Sasuke said, pulling out his own laptop, "let's get started."

For the next few hours, the two worked together efficiently. Hinata was used to Sasuke's working style: quick, concise, and thorough. Hinata preferred to take her time with her work, to really let an idea sit for a while before choosing a plan of action. Sasuke was thorough, but Hinata was meticulous. Hinata wasn't like Sasuke or her cousin Neji; she didn't have the raw intelligence to just understand everything at a glance. She had to sit with it for a while, look at it from different angles, and think about it from as many perspectives as possible.

Timed exams tended to kick her butt if she didn't practice how to pace herself beforehand. Group projects tended to be even more brutal because every one always wanted her to hurry up. No one really understood that great work for Hinata takes time.

For that very reason, Hinata was a bit perplexed by Sasuke. He was being awfully patient with her. Of course Sasuke probably learned from tutoring her that Hinata liked to take things slower than most. Still, he didn't even look irritated or bothered by it. He was actually being fairly nice.

"I will monitor the stock market a little more in the next few days to see global trends. In the meantime, you can compile a list of the top 5 largest companies right now. When we meet we can cross reference what is being traded the most right now with the companies to see which one is trading the most of that product. Whichever company that is will be the one that we choose."

Hinata nodded her head as she typed this all down into a Word document, adding it already to the massive list of ideas that Sasuke and her had brainstormed.

"Okay, when do you want to meet again?" Hinata asked.

"How about in two days?" Sasuke said as he packed away his laptop.

Hinata did a quick mental check. "Saturday?"

"Yeah, we can meet at my place since we live so close to each other."

Hinata blushed a little at the thought of being in a man's apartment. Alone. Unsupervised. It's not like she would do anything, the whole action, however, was just…intimate. Sure, she had no problem with Naruto coming to her house because one, he was like family to her and two; Naruto was completely in love with Sakura. Sasuke on the other hand was a different story. He not only was (well, as far as she knew) single, he was also devastatingly good-looking and someone that Hinata did not know that well.

Sasuke must have noticed her reaction because the tiniest hint of a smirk graced his lips. "If you feel uncomfortable I can always just go to your place instead."

Under any other circumstances, Hinata may have taken Sasuke up on that offer. However, Hinata could sense Sasuke mocking her. That little smirk indicated that he thought her slight discomfort with the idea of going to his apartment was...cute. And this was not the good kind of cute one uses to describe small, fuzzy mammals; this was the kind of cute one uses to describe a small, rundown cottage. That made Hinata want to prove him wrong.

The other reason why Hinata wasn't going to accept that offer was because she was curious. She only knew what little Naruto told her about him and her own short encounters with him. If she was going to be working with him she should at least know more about him.

"N-No," Hinata said, shaking her head. "I'm fine."

Sasuke's small smirk grew slightly. "Alright then."

Hinata grabbed her bag and walked out the door, making a beeline for the door. She wanted to grab a taxi before rush hour kicked in, making her drive home that much longer. As she reached the street corner, the sound of someone clearing his throat behind her caught her attention. Sasuke was standing behind her.

At first Hinata was a bit confused, but then she noticed his outstretched hand with her coat hanging from his arm.

"Oh! Thank you," Hinata said grabbing the coat and putting it on. In her rush to not have to deal with rush hour, she must have forgotten it. Hinata bowed to show her appreciation. This got a chuckle from Sasuke who was looking at Hinata with a slightly amused expression.

Hinata blushed, realizing that she was once again acting too formally. "S-Sorry about that…old habit…" Hinata turned around and began to frantically wave down a taxi. "T-Taxi!"

A pale hand stopped hers in mid-air. Hinata looked over at Sasuke, surprised and confused. Sasuke answered the question in Hinata's eyes.

"I can drive you home so you don't have to waste your time with a taxi."

Hinata slowly dropped her arm, once again confused by the friendly gesture. "N-no that's fine, you don't have to."

"I know," Sasuke said, staring down into Hinata's eyes.

As Hinata stared up at him, she realized that this might have been the first time she looked Sasuke directly in his eyes. She was too shy to stare at someone with a lot of eye contact. She was taught by her speaking instructor to always look someone in the spot between their eyes to give off the illusion that she was making eye contact.

With Sasuke, that was what she had been practicing since day one. But now…boy, did she miss a lot! If Sasuke was simply a beautiful, distant statue before, his eyes told a different story. Hinata could tell that there was a whole world of emotions hidden in the depths of Sasuke's eyes. She couldn't decipher what they meant, but they were there all right.

Hinata found herself nodding before she could stop herself.

"Follow me then," Sasuke said, releasing Hinata's arm and turning around.

Hinata slowly followed Sasuke, a bit puzzled by his current behavior towards her. It wasn't like he was mean to her before, it was more like he didn't see her. In fact, it appeared to Hinata at least that Sasuke didn't really see anyone, as if no one was worth his time. When they were younger, Naruto would always reassure Hinata that Sasuke was just a jerk because Sasuke never seemed to remember who she was, despite the numerous competitions she attended.

Just like how she clarified Naruto's situation to Hinata, Hinata's mother had some insight at the time.

"_He reminds me of your father; he's not as cold as he looks. Just keep being nice and I'm sure he'll warm right up to you."_

Who would've guessed it would take nearly 12 years for that to happen.

Hinata watched as Sasuke walked over to a sleek looking black car and slid into the driver's seat. He reached over to the passenger's side door and opened it for Hinata. Hinata quickly slid into the car, making sure she had all of her things this time, letting her body ease into the leather of the seats.

Sasuke started the car and soon they were cruising down the streets, with only the gentle purr of the car's engine disrupting the silence.

Hinata bit her lip; a part of her realized that there was a lot of silence between them. She felt awkward. Sasuke didn't even bother to turn on the radio to at least have something to diffuse the awkward situation. Several times Hinata found herself on he verge of saying something, but she would always stop herself because she never really had anything to say. Her talking would not make this situation any better, in fact her babbling would only make it worse.

Hinata sighed and forced herself to relax.

"Do you…want to say something?"

"Eh?"

Hinata looked over to Sasuke who was keeping his eyes on the road. "You seemed like you wanted to say something," Sasuke replied, his gaze briefly flickering over to Hinata's face.

"Ah, um…" Hinata could feel herself turning red. Of course Sasuke would notice her opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She quickly fixed her gaze on her hands that were twisting together in her lap. "I…I don't really have anything to say. It's just…really quiet."

"I'm not much of a talker," Sasuke replied, turning the wheel slowly.

"Me too…"

The silence settled in on them once again, this time a little less painful. Addressing the issue, it seemed, made the atmosphere in the car a little better.

"I guess that's why we're both friends with Naruto."

Hinata stared at Sasuke for a moment before she laughed a little. "Naruto does talk a lot."

"What an understatement…"

Hinata found herself laughing again at Sasuke's comment. It felt good to laugh. All of that tension she was feeling before just melted out of her system. She felt a little bit more at ease. This meant that she could get an answer to her question.

"U-um, can I ask you a question?"

Sasuke looked down at her briefly with mild amusement. "Go ahead."

"Why were you late?" She could act like it didn't bother her that he was late all she wanted, but the reality? It did.

"I had to discuss a few business matters with my…brother's company." Hinata watched as Sasuke's brow furrowed. Something in that meeting must have displeased him.

"Oh." Well, she supposed that was a fair enough answer. After all, it would explain why he was so overdressed.

"As the heir to your father's company, you understand, right?"

Hinata looked out her side window and watched as the world blurred past her. "Not really," she replied quietly. "Father wants me to focus on my studies right now…He only calls me for social functions."

Her father made it quite clear that he didn't think Hinata was ready for much in this world. Sometimes Hinata felt that he would never be satisfied, that she would never be enough to please him.

"…My father used to tell me that I was too hot headed, that I let myself get swayed by my emotions too easily. So he named Itachi his heir."

Hinata turned and looked at Sasuke. His expression was a bit guarded, less like the joking guy she was chatting with 2 seconds ago. Then she realized that the atmosphere changed inside the car; it felt heavy, weighted, and somber.

That's when Hinata made the connection.

"I'm…I'm sorry about your father," Hinata said, looking down at her hands. She couldn't help but feel that this was her fault, as if she somehow made Sasuke talk about his dead father.

"Don't be. He had a heart attack. Just one of the consequences that come with carrying his entire company on his back all the time," Sasuke said, as he pulled into the parking garage for their building.

"…If you don't mind me asking," Hinata began slowly, "how long ago?"

Sasuke eased into a parking spot, but left the car running. He turned and gave Hinata his full attention. "Last spring."

Hinata's eyes widened. "I am so very sorry." Hinata meant it too. After losing her mother to a rapidly growing tumor when she was 9, Hinata understood the pain that comes with losing a family member. When Hinata was feeling particularly lonely, she would think about her mother, of all the good memories she still had, and it would bring her to tears. Yes, if there was one thing Hinata knew and understood, it was about the loss of a loved one.

"Like I said, don't be." Sasuke twisted the key out of the ignition. "We weren't that close." Sasuke opened his car door and walked over to do the same for Hinata.

Hinata, on the other hand, was still reeling a bit from that comment. Hinata and her father weren't that close either, but she liked to think that she would still feel sad if he died. After all, even if he was distant, cold, and demanding, he was still her father; he still provided and cared for her.

Hinata stepped out of the car and began walking with Sasuke to the main lobby. It was strange. They hadn't talked much today, but Hinata felt like she learned a lot about Sasuke. It was different than hanging out with Naruto; Naruto was always very vocal about his opinions and emotions. Sasuke on the other hand was a mystery. He seemed to always be keeping something back, not allowing himself to fully give in to one person.

Still, Hinata was glad that she was able to get to know someone else. Maybe she and Sasuke could become close friends, just like her mother said.

Hinata and Sasuke entered the elevator. Before Hinata could press her floor number, Sasuke pressed it for her, along with his number. _16_, Hinata noted.

"It's funny," Hinata said thoughtfully, "I've lived here for almost a year and I never knew that you lived a few floors above me."

"I'm in 1613," Sasuke said.

Hinata stared at him for a moment before blushing. "R-Right. I'll remember that for this weekend."

The elevator doors slid open as they arrived at HInata's floor. "Thank you for the ride," Hinata said. She fought back the urge to bow and instead flashed him a smile.

"No problem," Sasuke said, returning Hinata's smile with a small one of his own.

Hinata turned around and walked down the hall with a warm feeling growing inside of her. Making a new friend felt good. It made Hinata feel happier than usual. A part of her wanted to call Naruto and share the good news, but as Hinata rounded a corner she realized that that idea would have to wait.

"Neji?"

At the sound of his name being called, Neji turned his gaze to Hinata. "Ah, there you are."

It was indeed her older cousin. His long, nearly waist length, brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail as usual. His skin was just as pale and smooth as Hinata's. He was wearing dark tailored pants paired with a gray colored, light, zip-up jacket that made him look less like an actual person and more like an ad for Armani. That was definitely Neji.

Hinata walked over to her cousin and gave him a hug. She didn't get to see him that often. He was always busy assisting her father with his company. Even though Hinata was the heir to the Hyuga business, Neji was her father's right hand man. Only two years older, Neji was a certified genius, with a head for business that usually only comes with years and years of experience.

Neji pulled away from his cousin and looked down at Hinata. "Are you getting shorter?"

Hinata pouted. "Ha ha, very funny." She turned to her door and unlocked it, letting Neji enter before her. "Yes, I'm short. Thanks for the reminder. What are you doing here? In your email you said that you'd be stopping by soon, I just didn't expect it to be _this _soon."

Neji grabbed a black garment bag off of a nearby hook before entering the apartment. "I know, sorry about that. However, Hiashi rearranged his schedule which meant that I had to rearrange mine accordingly. This visit got bumped up."

Neji carefully placed the garment bag on Hinata's couch. Hinata kicked off her shoes in the doorway and slowly made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed her teapot and started boiling some water.

"How are you?"

Hinata turned around and saw Neji leaning against a counter. "Well…I'm okay, I guess. Not much has changed since the last time you came by. Nothing in my life _ever_ changes."

Neji smiled. "Yeah, my life hasn't changed much either. I'm constantly working."

"Yeah, but you enjoy it," Hinata said, turning around and opening a cabinet. Laid out before her was an assortment of tea. Hinata chose a spiced chai blend; it was one of her favorites.

"I would rather be working than doing nothing," Neji replied. "How are your grades?"

"Consistently well. Haven't gotten anything lower than a 95 on any assignment or test." Hinata scooped a little of the tea into the pot, making sure she wasn't going overboard with the amount. Too much and her spiced tea becomes spicy tea.

"You know Hiashi wanted you to impr-"

"I know," Hinata interjected. "I know…tell him…tell him I'm still working on it," she mumbled.

Her father wanted her to be perfect. He wanted straight 100s, he wanted her to be the top of her class, better and superior to all of her peers. It's what he always wanted from her. And as usual, Hinata couldn't do it. Hinata tried, she was constantly trying to please her father, but she just couldn't do it. She was smart but there were always others that were smarter. She wasn't a genius like her cousin and she wasn't gifted like her younger sister. She just worked and studied until her head felt like it would explode. But it was never enough, not for her father at least.

Hinata realized she had spaced out for a moment and turned around to face Neji. He was staring intently at her, as if he was staring at a particularly finicky puzzle. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Hinata sighed. Her cousin, the genius that he was, had a hard time empathizing with others. He could understand quite easily that Hinata constantly failed to meet her father's expectations. He even understood that this makes Hinata feel inferior, weak, like a disappointment. Hinata has told him about this enough times that this was nothing knew. However, Neji, because this was something that he never had to deal with, could never truly understand how deep Hinata's emotions went. He would never understand that if Hinata had to face her father on a regular basis like she does with Neji, Hinata's spirit would be crushed; she would be little more than a shell.

It's not that Neji didn't care, he would just never really understand no matter how many times Hinata tried to explain it to him.

"I'm fine," Hinata said, flashing Neji a brief smile.

The teapot behind Hinata whistled, demanding her attention. She quickly turned the stove off, grabbed two mugs and poured the steaming liquid inside both.

"Here," Hinata said, handing Neji a mug.

"Thank you," Neji replied as he followed Hinata out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Hinata sat down and placed her mug on the table, allowing for it to cool.

"How about you?" Hinata asked, trying to change the subject. "Besides work, anything going on? How's Hanabi?"

"Hanabi is good. She's growing up to be a lot like your father. She has his same iron will and determination."

"Oh," Hinata replied, her eyebrows pulling down into a slight frown. "That's…good."

This didn't surprise Hinata but it did upset her a little though. Hanabi, much like Hinata, was constantly trying to please her father. The problem was that Hanabi was too good at it. It made Hanabi grow up too fast, to become too hard to the world. Five years older, it was always Hinata that encouraged Hanabi to play, to enjoy her childhood. Her father called her reckless and unfocused, but Hinata knew what her father didn't: Hanabi needed it. She needed to be reminded every now and then that she was a kid, that life wasn't all just work, that there was more to it than her father was letting on.

Growing up, Hanabi didn't have her mother to remind her of that.

Neji must have sensed Hinata's mild stress because he added, "She has a new friend."

Hinata smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, he's training at the same dojo as her. The son of a diplomat…Konohamaru." Neji sipped at his tea, nodding his head in assurance.

"That's good. She doesn't have many outside of school," Hinata said swirling her tea in the mug.

Neji placed his mug down on the table. "Apparently they were having a contest to see who could flip the other the hardest and bonded over that."

Hinata smiled. That sounded like Hanabi. "Hanabi probably won." Hinata drank her tea, letting the heat seep into her body, relieving her of the stress that had been growing inside of her since the conversation began.

Neji pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, glancing quickly at the screen. "I have to get going soon."

"But you just got here," Hinata complained. Although her cousin couldn't understand everything about her, he was still one of the few people Hinata comfortably spoke with.

"Like I said, Hiashi rearranged his schedule so I had to rearrange mine." Neji stood up and walked into the living room. Hinata followed with a sigh.

She watched as Neji picked up the garment bag and handed it to her. "Tomorrow night Hiashi wants you to attend a corporate party. He will be there as usual and so will many of his business partners."

Hinata shook her head as she grabbed the bag. "I know. After going to so many of these things, I understand what's expected of me." She had to mingle and talk and pretend like she wasn't thoroughly uncomfortable.

Neji smiled apologetically. This was one of the few things Neji could understand since parties weren't his thing either. "I was just going through the motions. Your stylist will come here at 6 to help you get ready. She chose the dresses and wants you to pick the one you want to wear."

Hinata nodded her head. "Will I see you there?"

Neji shook his head. "No, I have to fly to Shanghai for a meeting on your father's behalf. I'm leaving in a few hours actually."

"Father is missing a meeting for a party?" Hiashi was not the type to choose socializing over work.

"No, he's choosing you over a meeting," Neji said placing both hands on Hinata's shoulders. "You two haven't seen each other in six months, he wants more than my reports. He wants to see you."

Hinata stared back into Neji's cool gray eyes, her own eyes wide with hope and slight skepticism.

"And," Neji continued reluctantly, "you know how he is about formalities. He doesn't separate the business side from the socializing side. They are both just…different kinds of work for him."

_So in other words_, Hinata thought, _he's still just working, but he gets the added bonus of watching and judging me. Great._

"Don't worry about his motives, worry about just presenting yourself in the best light, alright?"

Hinata nodded her head slowly.

"Good," Neji said. He gave Hinata's shoulders one quick pat before heading towards the door. "I'll talk to you soon."

Hinata didn't watch her cousin leave, she was too busy staring at the garment bag in her arms. Hinata wasn't afraid of fashion or anything like that; she knew how to dress herself and look presentable. It was dressing up she had an issue with. Dresses of all kinds demanded attention, they demanded someone to compliment on the fabric, the style, the design, the cut, the material, the fit, etc. Hinata wasn't the kind of person who demanded or even wanted attention on a good day. Wearing dresses tended to make Hinata feel uncomfortable.

Hinata walked over to her bedroom and unzipped the bag. She pulled out each dress and laid them out on her bed. All of the dresses were made out of some chiffon mixed fabric, featured a fitted top that cinched in at the waist, and flowed downwards from there. One dress was a deep navy color, another a rich plum, both colors that Hinata was fond of. The other two dresses were less traditional (for Hinata) colors of gray and a sandy shade Hinata couldn't put her finger on. _At least they aren't mermaid styles. _Hinata cringed at the memory of one of her first stylists trying to get her to wear a curve hugging dress. Needless to say, that stylist was relieved of his position quite quickly.

Hinata stared at the dresses on her bed before deciding that she had better things to do and quickly leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**When it comes to clothes, I like to draw inspiration from real life, so below I posted the links to Hinata's dresses and Neji's jacket.**_

_**Dresses: **_

_**http (semicolon) bit. ly /LNnyia**_

_**_**http (semicolon) bit. ly **_/MQKuAb**_

_**_**http (semicolon) bit. ly **_/LpPBTJ**_

_**_**http (semicolon) bit. ly **_/MnxtiO**_

_**Jacket:**_

_**_**http (semicolon) bit. ly **_/QdxLbe**_

_***Because FF won't let us post links, just type the semicolon and dot using their respective symbols and remove the spaces if you want to see the links. Hope that shed some light on the descriptions!**_

_**Also, vote on your favorite dress in the reviews section and I might pick it! I don't know, I have a dress in mind, but I want to hear others' opinions. That's it for now.**_

_**-HinaXAnyone**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**So this chapter was actually supposed to be longer, but then as I kept writing I realized that this chapter would be TOO long. So, I split it up.**_

_**In this chapter you meet Hinata's stylists. Interesting story, there was only supposed to be one initially but I couldn't get the idea of adding the second person along. It just felt right to me. Then I started writing. That entire preparation sequence was NOT supposed to be that long, but those two characters' relationship made it easy to just write and write and write! I loved how they turned out and I really hope you guys enjoy it too.**_

_**Also, what did I say: New chapter out before August. Booyah!**_

* * *

><p>When Hinata finished class and dragged herself back to her apartment, she knew that she only had a few hours before her normal life as Hinata Hyuga was put on hold and her life as the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga began. She decided to spend her time in the most Hinata ways possible. She stretched and danced, drank some tea, watered one of the plants she had growing by her window, and cleaned a little bit. She ate too because she knew that she wasn't going to have much of an appetite once she got to the party.<p>

As she ate her eyes kept flickering to the wall clock. As the hour hand drifted closer to the 6, Hinata's resignation to the evening also grew. It was always the same. She'd go, her father would show her around, introduce her to current and future business partners, then promptly leave her to her own devices while he spoke with other CEOs. Hinata would then usually find a corner table, try to ignore the glances and whispers of others obviously intrigued in her heiress status, and wait the night out until she was given the okay to leave. Those were the good nights. The bad nights included someone asking her to dance (and Hinata being too polite and timid to deny), her father forcing her to converse with his business partners, and the excruciating times when she had to meet other heirs.

People ignoring her and thinking she was weird and quiet were things that Hinata could deal with. People doing all of that _and_ kissing up to her because of her title was a wholly other uncomfortable experience. It made Hinata feel less like a person and more like an object with a fancy name attached to it.

Hinata's doorbell rang, reminding Hinata to look at her wall clock again. 6:00 on the dot. _And here it begins_, Hinata thought getting up to open the door. Standing on the opposite side were a woman and a man that Hinata could only describe as vivaciously beautiful. They both had long blonde hair: the woman kept hers mostly tied up in a ponytail while the man had half his hair tied in a ponytail with the rest hanging free underneath. Both had one of their startling blue eyes covered by bangs. The man was dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt that fell off one of his shoulders, exposing a dark green tank top strap and surprisingly smooth skin. The woman on the other hand was dressed in a midriff baring purple tube top, black skinny jeans, and silver strappy heels. Together the two made a striking pair that seemed to demand attention.

"Hi!" the woman said with a bright smile. "I'm Ino and this is Deidara. We were hired to be your stylists for tonight."

"And if everything goes right, for the future," the man said, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Hinata, who was still captivated by their appearance at her door merely nodded her head and moved to the side, allowing them to come in, rolling two suitcases behind them.

"Nice place Ms. Hyuga," Ino said, standing in the middle of Hinata's living room.

"Th-thank you," Hinata muttered closing the door and following them. She watched Ino pull out hair straighteners, curling irons, bobby pins, combs, brushes, and hair products out of her suitcase, setting them up on the table in the living room. Deidara was setting up what appeared to be lights. He had already moved a chair to the center of the area and pulled out a small arsenal of make-up and styling tools.

"Can you move the lights a little to the left?" Ino asked Deidara as she laid out combs and brushes.

"No can do, I need the lights positioned here so I can see her face without blinding her," Deidara replied, adjusting one of the stands.

"Ugh, don't be a diva Deidara, just move it, please."

"And risk my art becoming subpar because of poor lighting? Don't think so."

"Oh please, what you do is hardly 'art' Dei-Dei. Anyone can do it. Hair on the other hand is different."

"Yes, yes, _boar_, I know what you think about your so-called 'craft'. And if my job was so easy why is it that you look like you just came from clown school?"

"Take that back, you over-processed water colorist!"

"_Over-processed_? We BOTH know that my golden hair is a gift from the same parents that _spawned_ you."

"I don't remember your _dirty blonde_ hair being golden. I guess _Clairol_ really does work."

Hinata's had plenty of stylists in the past. They were all well trained and known for good work, but they never seemed to please her father or they weren't cohesive with Hinata's own aesthetics. However, all of those stylists felt the same: as if they were above her and her life. These two before her were different, if their bickering was any indication. They felt real, grounded. They were also hilarious. Hinata couldn't stop herself from laughing at they way they flung insults at each other.

At the sound of Hinata's laughing, both stylists (who had gotten rather close in the heat of their argument) stopped and turned. They both turned slightly red with embarrassment for being caught arguing.

"Heh heh, sorry about that," Ino said, scratching the back of her head.

"No no," Hinata said composing herself. "You guys were funny."

"Funny yes, but a bit unprofessional," Deidara said, shaking his head. "Sometimes my twin here forgets how to act."

Ino's head turned to Deidara who pretended like he didn't notice the venomous glare his sister was throwing his way.

"Yes," Ino said through clenched teeth, "and sometimes Dei-Dei forgets just how obnoxious he can be."

Deidara scoffed at that before turning his attention back to the lights. Hinata noticed that he began moving the light like Ino asked and smiled.

"Alright, let's take a good look at what we're dealing with," Ino said, walking over to Hinata. "We only had a picture of you and your measurements to go off from before now."

Hinata stood still as Ino looked at her. The blond walked around Hinata in a slow circle, occasionally touching her hair. Soon Deidara who just stood in front of Hinata, scrutinizing her face, joined Ino. Hinata blushed as Deidara continued looking and blushed even more when he reached out a hand to touch her cheek, caressing it gently.

"Great skin and bone structure," Deidara muttered to himself. "And those eyes. They're like two pearls…beautiful."

Hinata unconsciously lowered her lids to avoid Deidara's gaze. Ino was beautiful and her features on a man made Deidara just as attractive. Deidara must have noticed Hinata's embarassment.

"You blush so easily. Adorable," Deidara said. He lifted Hinata's chin forcing her to stare into his eyes. His eyes sparkled with mischief and desire seemed written on his forehead. "Are you an innocent?" he asked in a lowered, seductive voice.

That was when a fist hit him right in the face.

Hinata stared down at Deidara in shock, her hands covering her mouth. He was now sitting on the ground, holding his cheek, which surprisingly wasn't even the slightest bit red or swollen.

"Stop flirting with her, Deidara," Ino said wearily as she stepped to the side of Hinata. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to flirt with customers, especially the ones we are trying to keep."

Deidara stood up, wiping his pants. "Sorry for being attracted to a beautiful woman."

"Cut that out!" Ino said, pushing Deidara. "Besides, don't you have Sasori to be thinking about?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "He's so possessive."

Hinata didn't miss the pronoun being used to describe this Sasori person. After the obvious flirting he just did with her, Hinata couldn't help herself from asking, "You're gay?"

Deidara's gaze shifted to Hinata and he smirked at her. "Not to worry Ms. Hyuga. I'm more of an equal opportunity lover. I don't discriminate when it comes to matters of the heart."

"In other words," Ino said crossing her arms, "he's a manwhore who doesn't discriminate when it concerns the appendage between his legs."

"At least I can get a man," Deidara shot back.

Ino was about to retort with an equally fiery response when Hinata's laughter broke in. Hinata was nearly doubled over, holdng her stomach as she laughed. Sasuke made her laugh yesterday in the car, but this was different. This was the kind of laughter that became painful after a while and Hinata loved it. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed this hard.

Ino closed her mouth and sheepishly walked over to Hinata. "Sorry again Ms. Hyuga. We're here wasting your time with our arguing while we should be helping you get ready."

Hinata once again found her inner strength to compose herself. "N-No, it's fine. Really." Hinata found herself liking these two siblings. They were both so vibrant and full of energy. They reminded her a lot of Naruto, really. What was it about blue-eyed blondes and being filled with so much vibrancy? Regardless of whether or not these guys did a good job (though Hinata had a sneaking suspicion that they would) she wanted to be able to talk to them. "Also…y-you can call me Hinata…if you like."

Ino looked at Hinata and smiled. "Of course, Hinata."

Deidara walked over to Hinata holding a bottle. "Alright, enough playing around. Hinata, where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall on the right."

"Okay, I'm going to prepare a bath for you with this special skin treatment. I want you to soak in it for 20 minutes, drain it, and then rinse off with the shower. Got it?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"Don't worry Hinata," Ino said, resting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Despite our fighting, we really are good at what we do. Everything will be under control."

Surprisingly, everything was under control. Ino and Deidara were professionals when it came down to business. After her bath and shower, Ino shampooed and conditioned Hinata's hair, all the while commenting on its strength and shine. Deidara put Hinata under a facial mask and went to work on her nails.

With the two of them working, they definitely could have afforded all of that time spent on bickering earlier. Two hours later and Hinata was nearly finished. All that was left was some finishing touches on her makeup and actually getting in her dress and shoes.

"Tilt your head back for me a little," Deidara said to Hinata. He was currently applying a pale pink lip-gloss onto Hinata's lips. Despite the fact that he flirted with her before and was pretty close to her face, Hinata noticed that Deidara didn't try anything. Same with Ino; the playful woman had been mostly quiet as she took care of Hinata's hair. The only sounds were Deidara's occasional commands to Hinata and soft piano music playing.

When Hinata came out of the bathroom she was surprised to hear it playing.

"_For atmosphere,"_ Ino explained. _"We tend to get focused once we get going."_

The music helped calm Hinata's nerves as well. Somehow she didn't even think about the party she was getting ready for. Her mind was focused on the present and being in the company of these two stylists.

Deidara stepped away from Hinata and appraised his work. "If only every client had such raw beauty to begin with, my work would always look this good."

Hinata reached over to the table to grab a hand mirror when Deidara's hand stopped hers. "No peeking until you are completely finished. Artists never show their work until it is finished."

"Which means we need to get you into your dress. The blue one, right?" Ino asked from behind Hinata.

"No, the purple one."

"Nice choice," Deidara commented with a smile.

Hinata smiled back at him. After thinking about all four dresses, she just gravitated to the purple one. After all, it was her favorite color. The other dresses were nice as well. Maybe she could ask Ino and Deidara to keep the others for another occasion.

"Alright then, let's put it on!"

Hinata got up from her chair and began walking to her bedroom. Behind her she could hear Ino scolding Deidara once again.

"Not you, perv." From what Hinata could hear, Deidara didn't put up any resistance.

Hinata waited for Ino to come into her room before closing the door. Her bedroom was simple. A king sized bed in the middle with a couple of bureaus, a recliner, a bookcase, and a nightstand. Unlike most people, Hinata didn't have pictures covering her walls. She only had three framed pictures: one of Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi all together at Hanabi's last birthday dinner; one of Naruto grinning while holding a karate trophy high above his head; and one of her mother gazing out a window with the sun on her face. That last photo was Hinata's favorite and always calmed her down. Her mother just seemed at peace with herself and the world.

Ino grabbed the garment bag that was lying on Hinata's bed and unzipped it, pulling out the purple dress. She motioned for Hinata to strip down as she unzipped the side of the dress. Hinata, blushing, took off her shirt and pulled down her pants.

"You're going to need to fix the straps on your bra," Ino told Hinata gently.

Hinata looked down at herself and realized that this was true. She undid both straps and redid one of them so it went diagonally from front to back. When that was finished Ino walked over to Hinata and helped the Hyuga get into the dress, making sure everything fit where it was supposed to fit. When that was finished, she stepped back and looked at Hinata with a bright smile.

"We do good work," she said, crossing her arms.

Hinata couldn't help but smile back. Ino lead Hinata back into the living room and helped her put on a lovely pair of black strappy heels. While she was changing, Deidara must have began packing up. Most of his makeup was put away along with Ino's hair styling tools. He was working on the lights when Hinata entered the room. However, he must have spent some time searching around her apartment because Deidara completed Hinata's look by handing her a clutch that had Hinata's phone, wallet, keys, and back up lip-gloss in it.

"Alright Hinata," Deidara said. "You can go look now."

Hinata nodded her head and walked to her bathroom where she kept her only full-length mirror. When she saw herself, she honestly couldn't believe how she looked. Ino did Hinata's hair in a loose bun at the nape of her neck with soft curls framing her face. Deidara's makeup featured mostly natural looking tones with the softest hint of purple in it. His comment about her eyes earlier seemed to inspire the look since her eyes seemed to glow with his work. Combine that all with her dress and heels and Hinata was looking like a beautiful and mature woman.

Staring at herself, Hinata realized that she didn't feel all that awkward like she normally does in a dress. For once, she felt less like a girl pretending dress up and more like a woman that was impeccably dressed. It felt like an extension of herself, natural. Because of that alone, Hinata wanted to cry; she stopped herself however, if only to save Deidara's work.

"Thank you guys, so very much," Hinata said when she left the bathroom.

Apparently her emotion was apparent on her face because Ino shot her a sympathetic and encouraging look while Deidara walked over to her.

"Listen to me Hinata," he began, staring into Hinata's eyes, "you are beautiful. You couldn't look this good without being so beautiful to begin with. I wasn't kidding when I said that before. So stop acting like you were an ugly duckling and realize that you are more like Cinderella."

Hinata laughed at the analogy and nodded her head. She was about to reply to Deidara that they made great fairy godmothers when her clutch began to vibrate. She opened it and pulled out her cell phone, quickly answering it. Seemed like her ride was here.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going now," Hinata told Ino and Deidara.

"Don't be sorry!" Ino said. "We came here so you could leave and look fabulous."

Hinata nodded her head. She still didn't want to leave the two because she had such a good time with them, but duty called. All 3 left the apartment together and Deidara and Ino wished her luck tonight. As Hinata slipped into the back seat and spoke briefly with the driver, for the first time she felt ready and prepared for the night. She felt like she could handle whatever the night threw at her.

* * *

><p>Perhaps she started the night a bit too optimistic because there was no way she was prepared for this.<p>

The site where the party was being held was outside of the city, near the ocean. It was in one of her father's partner's exclusive hotels that made the Hilton hotels look like Motel 6s. the hotel boasted first class catering by renowned chefs, 4 separate nightclubs and bars, 2 spas, an Olympic sized swimming pool to do laps in as well as another outdoor pool and Jacuzzi to lounge around. It even featured a library and a mall with only the most expensive and luxurious stores available as well as several high-end boutiques.

Hinata had just arrived. She walked into the posh hotel and rode the elevator to the ballroom suite. She was still feeling happy from her interaction with Ino and Deidara and felt confident as she strolled into the room.

Although these parties were just a front for business meetings, it was expected that these parties would be treated as a social gathering as well. CEOs usually brought their wives, husbands, and heirs; some brought their advisors, others brought their friends. There were even some audacious enough to bring their lover. Despite all of this though, there never was much of a change up in the people in attendance.

It didn't take long for her to locate her father since his fellow business partners surrounded him. She took a deep breath and began to walk over to him when turned his head and shot her a look. Hinata would recognize that look any day of the week without fail. That was her father's "leave-me-alone-I-am-currently-busy" look. After her mother died, Hiashi seemed to only give her that look for years until she was sent to boarding school.

So Hinata was left standing awkwardly, halfway between the door and her father. Her eyes flickered around the ballroom area and noticed that people were staring at her. It wasn't something new. Most people knew by now that she was Hiashi's daughter and if they didn't, it wasn't that hard to guess. She had the trademark Hyuga features of pale eyes and skin and long silky hair. Her own father, the no nonsense business man that he is, kept his hair long and flowing down his back. Cutting one's hair in the Hyuga family was a mark of dishonor.

Hinata, feeling self-conscious, decided to scurry away from the limelight. She watched her feet as she made a beeline straight for the opening onto a balcony. As soon as Hinata was outside her mood changed considerably. The cool air against her skin, the gentle breeze, the smell of the ocean, the night sky, it all felt wonderful after the stuffy ballroom.

Hinata walked out further until her hands rested on the ornate railing. From here, she could see the ocean that was only a simple walk away. Hinata closed her eyes and listened for the crashing of waves and smiled. Her mother loved the ocean and used to always find time to take Hinata and Hanabi to the beach. She would dive right in with Hinata and Hanabi, splashing them and playing around as if she herself was a child. Hinata looked opened her eyes and looked at the water with longing. She wanted to be in there, just so she could remember her mother some more.

_No stupid, you have business to attend to_, Hinata thought, shaking away the nostalgia. She turned around to go back inside and stopped in her tracks. Walking out of the ballroom while running his hand through his dark hair and closing his eyes was none other than Sasuke. He looked like his usual handsome self in a classic black tuxedo and black tie.

Hinata suddenly felt embarrassed in her dress. She knew that she didn't look like her usual self and a part of her wanted to run and hide. There was another part of her however, that kept her feet firmly in place. This part of her wanted Sasuke to notice her, to stop and look at her. For some reason, a part of Hinata needed Sasuke to see her like this.

That wish was granted when Sasuke's eyes opened and his gaze found Hinata's. Hinata watched as Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise before they relaxed into a calm but friendly expression.

"Hinata."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes:<em>**

**_So what did you think about the fantasitic duo? Did you like them as much as I did?_**

**_Also, expect the other half to come soon. I'm on a writing rampage!_**

**_-HinaXAnyone_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Remember when I said that I was on a writing roll? Well, that roll hit a wall and I became so lethargic. BUT I got over that slump and gave you this. Slightly shorter than the other chapter yes, but more HinaxSasu centric.**

* * *

><p>Hinata swallowed past a lump in her throat. <em>It's nothing weird. There's hardly anything different from usual. You are just made up and in a dress. You are still Hinata and he is still Sasuke, someone with the potential of being your new friend.<em> "H-Hey Sasuske," Hinata replied, a bit shakily.

"I didn't realize you were coming to this," he said, walking over to her.

"I didn't really know myself until last night," Hinata muttered as a light blush began to coat her cheeks.

Sasuke was standing in front of Hinata, only an arm's length away. His gaze lowered as he looked Hinata from her feet all the way back up to her face. "You look good," he said with a playful smirk.

Hinata's eyes widened at the comment and she found herself once again struggling against the impulse to bow. Instead she opted for a slight incline of her head. "Th-Thanks. You look good, too."

A silence fell between them as they both maintained eye contact. Sasuke's usually dark eyes seemed even darker, filled with emotion. There was also a slight hint of mirth in them, as if he was privy to a joke that Hinata wasn't.

Hinata bit her bottom lip and found herself using her right hand to grab onto her left arm. "Um, what brings you here?" she asked as an attempt to diffuse the awkward situation.

"The same thing as you, I think. My brother couldn't be here tonight so I am here in his place."

Hinata nodded her head. "Did he go to Shanghai?"

Sasuke's brow frowned in confusion. "How did you know?"

"My cousin left for Shanghai to attend a business meeting."

"I see."

Sasuke walked past Hinata and rested his arms against the railing, staring out into the distance much like Hinata did earlier. Hinata turned around and stood beside him, her hands once again resting on the railing.

"…Did your mother come with you tonight?" Hinata asked softly, trying to keep up conversation.

When Hinata didn't get an immediate response from Sasuke she looked over to him and saw that he was frowning into the distance. She realized that she must have touched on a sensitive subject and she quickly backpedaled.

"Uh sorry, y-you don't have to say anything," Hinata stammered.

Sasuke turned his head so he was staring directly at Hinata. His eyes were unreadable.

"No, it's fine. My mother…she died when I was 6. Car accident."

Hinata's mouth opened and closed as she tried and failed to find the right words to say to apologize. This was the second time that she made Sasuke bring up his deceased parents. Was she trying to remind him of every painful experience he has been through?

"You don't have to apologize, Hinata," Sasuke said, noticing Hinata's struggle. "You didn't know."

However, as Sasuke turned away from Hinata, she could feel the change in his energy. He wasn't the same as when he walked towards her with a playful smirk. She brought up something that was dreadful for him to remember.

Hinata found herself reaching out and placing her hand on Sasuke's arm. He looked down at her small hand before looking into her eyes.

Hinata smiled meekly at him before talking. "My mother…she died when I was 9. Advanced ovarian cancer." Hinata paused to read Sasuke's expression. She couldn't tell exactly how he was feeling but at least he wasn't stopping her. Hinata took comfort in that and continued. "It's…sometimes painful for me to think about her. I miss her. Every day, I miss her. Even tonight, I was just thinking about going to the beach because she loved it so much…But I know that it's okay for me to feel this way. It's just…proof that I loved her and that she loved me."

Hinata's throat tightened with emotion. She hadn't spoken to another person about her mother in years. In order to deal with the tragedy, Hanabi blocked out a lot of her childhood, forgetting a lot of her mother altogether. She didn't like thinking about mother, not like Hinata did. Hinata spoke to Neji about it a few times, but she felt bad just dumping her emotions on him. And Naruto…well, Naruto was impacted almost as hard as she was. Hinata realized that Naruto, an adopted child with only a father figure, thought of her mother as a surrogate mom. However, he dealt with pain and loss differently, always maintaining his sunny disposition. Hinata never wanted to dampen his mood with her sadness.

Hinata could feel pressure build in her eyes as tears threatened to escape. She willed herself to hold it in, not wanting to cry when she was supposed to be comforting Sasuke. Hinata took a deep breath to steady herself. Sasuke's gaze drifted back down to her hand resting on his arm, reminding Hinata that she never pulled it away.

As she was about to withdraw her hand, Sasuke's other hand reached over and held hers. Hinata's eyes widened at the sight and she found herself unable to look anywhere else.

"Let's do it."

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and found that he was staring intensely at her, the mirth in his eyes returned.

"What?" she asked, dumbly.

"Let's go to the beach."

Hinata stared at Sasuke, wondering if he was joking. He did realize that they were at a business party, that they couldn't just get up and leave.

"B-But, we have to stay," Hinata said, her forehead furrowing in confusion. "We can't just leave. We're supposed to be…mingling and networking."

"We are. I'm talking to you and you are talking to me."

Hinata opened her mouth to counter, but she realized Sasuke was right. Despite the fact that they knew each other before this, since Sasuke represented a different company technically she was networking.

"But, my father…" Hinata said, looking back inside. She could see him sitting down surrounded by his peers, his face never changing from its normal stoniness. "He…" Hinata looked back to Sasuke and was momentarily startled by his expression. His eyes were staring intensely at her and his mouth was slightly parted. Hinata gulped down a lump in her throat. "He…at least needs to see me," she squeaked out.

"Fine then."

Before Hinata could stop him, Sasuke grabbed her hand and was pulling her back inside. Hinata kept herself from stumbling through sheer willpower and Sasuke wasn't helping. "Wh-What are you doing?" she asked frantically.

Sasuke had pulled Hinata into the center of the room, in clear view of her father, she noticed. Hinata looked up at Sasuke in confusion; just what was he trying to do?

Hinata's entire body tensed as she felt Sasuke's right hand press firmly against her lower back, drawing her closer to him. His other hand placed Hinata's left hand on his shoulder before grabbing her right hand.

"Follow my lead," Sasuke said before slowly beginning to move.

Hinata nodded her head quickly before doing just that. Soon, they were gliding around on the floor to the music, weaving between couples with their superior dancing. Hinata wasn't surprised that Sasuke was a good dancer; she suspected that it came with his whole perfectionist package.

Despite being in her element, Hinata found herself flushing. Maintaining eye contact with one's partner was not only polite, but it insured that every step Sasuke made Hinata would be able to follow. Knowing all of that didn't make the situation any better for Hinata, though. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to have no problem staring into Hinata's eyes. His gaze was steady, assured, and surprisingly gentle. It made Hinata feel worse about her own gaze, which she was almost positive mirrored that of a startled gazelle.

As the song continued, Hinata could feel Sasuke's hand press gently on her lower back, forcing their bodies even closer. Hinata closed her eyes, unable to keep her own embarrassment in check. This only made it worse as her sense of touch only heightened with her vision blocked. She could feel the warm pressure of Sasuke's hand on her lower back, his firm clasp on her hand, and more importantly his lean frame against hers.

Hinata's eyes flew open and when she looked up at Sasuke her breath caught in her throat. His brows were raised in a bemused expression, his mouth twisted into a smirk. Hinata couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about that could make him seem so…at ease. She barely noticed when the song ended; she only realized it when Sasuke pulled away from her, though his hold on her hand remained.

Sasuke walked close to Hinata and lowered his face to hers. For a moment, Hinata thought that Sasuke was going to kiss her cheek and when he didn't, Hinata was both relieved and disappointed. Instead he brought his lips close to her ear and spoke.

"Your father saw the whole thing. He seems pleased."

Hinata nodded her head in response, not trusting herself to speak. Sasuke took this as her permission to leave and he slowly walked to the exit, still holding onto Hinata's hand.

* * *

><p>The air was crisp and tasted a bit like salt, but Hinata didn't care. As soon as her feet hit sand, she was overcome with a nostalgia that enveloped her very being. She could almost hear her mother's laughter, see her mother's smile, feel her mother's embrace. This was the closest she's felt to her mother since she passed.<p>

Hinata removed her shoes and held them in her hands. She could feel Sasuke's presence to her left, but he was being quiet, unobtrusive. She mentally thanked him for that. Walking barefoot over the soft sand, Hinata made her way to the water's edge. She hiked her dress up a little to avoid getting it wet. Hinata knew that the water was going to be freezing, but she had to do it. Holding her breath, Hinata stepped into the water.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as the water's freezing temperature hit her legs. It felt like the coldness was a living thing, traveling up her bloodstream, right up into her head. It was exhilarating. Hinata couldn't help the gasps and bursts of laughter that escaped from her mouth.

Hinata was overcome with pure joy and suddenly memories flooded her. Her mother laughing, her mother 's concerned expression, the feeling of her arms around Hinata, her mother dancing on pointe for Hinata. Hinata stood in the water stunned by her own memories, her eyes wide and her mouth forming a tiny "o". She always promised herself that she would never forget her mother and that she would always remember. Hinata hadn't realized how much she had already forgotten until this moment. This made a part of her sad at that thought, but overall Hinata was just glad that she got to experience this.

After a few more moments relishing in her mother's memory, Hinata turned around to walk back to shore. She noticed Sasuke standing on the beach, looking out at her. His face seemed serene, like he was at peace with himself.

When she was out of the water, Hinata winced. She hadn't realized how cold the water must have been; her feet were prickling as if a hundred needles were stabbing her. Sasuke walked over to her, scanning her face.

"So?" he asked expectantly.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but instead a huge smile broke out across her face. "It was amazing," she said, unable to tone down her joy. "I remembered her so clearly, so vividly…it was amazing."

Hinata watched as a small smile pulled at Sasuke's lips. "I'm glad I could help."

Hinata nodded her head quickly. "Thank you so much, Sasuke." Hinata noticed that the rush she felt earlier had steadied her voice, keeping her usual nervousness at bay. "Maybe…I could do the same for you?" she asked, quietly.

One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Do what?"

Hinata looked at her hands. "Take you somewhere…to help you remember your mother."

Hinata watched as she twisted her fingers together, unable to meet Sasuke's eyes. However, as the silence between them stretched Hinata forced herself to look up. Sasuke was staring down at her, his eyes wide with disbelief. _Shoot_, Hinata thought, _maybe I crossed a line_. As the thought crossed her mind though, Sasuke's eyes softened. He ran a hand slowly through his hair.

"Okay," he responded.

Hinata smiled up at Sasuke. "I guess we should better go back inside…"

"You know, if you want to leave you can," Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

Hinata's widened slightly and a blush spread across her cheeks. She knew she was easy to read, but she didn't realize _how easy_ until just now.

Sasuke smiled at her expression. "Like I said, your father seemed pleased. I think you did your job tonight. Congratulations."

Hinata noticed that Sasuke was teasing her a bit and she couldn't help the small sigh of relief. "Good to know." Hinata shivered as she spoke. Even if the weather was nice and balmy, she still felt pretty chilled to her bones from the water.

"Here," Sasuke said. He began shrugging out of his tuxedo jacket and then offered it to Hinata.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Hinata protested.

"You are cold, I am not. It's simple really," Sasuke said still holding his jacket out to her.

Hinata stared at the jacket for a few seconds longer before taking it. She was cold after all and he was insisting. Putting her arms through the sleeves, Hinata sighed as the warmth from the jacket permeated her skin. Then she blushed as she realized the warmth came from Sasuke's body. _How intimate_, she found herself thinking.

"Good. I'll drive you home, since I'm heading that way anyways."

"Thank you, but my father gave me a driver for the night," Hinata said.

"Hn."

Hinata started walking with Sasuke back to the hotel, stopping briefly to put her shoes back on. They were more uncomfortable to wear when her feet were freezing and partially covered in sand. As they made their way to the lobby, Hinata couldn't help but think about the night. She was definitely getting closer to Sasuke, but for some reason, Hinata wondered why it felt…weird. Of course she didn't expect her and Sasuke's relationship to be anything like her and Naruto's; Sasuke and Naruto were just too different of people. Yet, she at least expected it to feel mildly similar. She couldn't place why it felt so different, at least not right then.

When they reached the lobby, Hinata turned to Sasuke. She began to take Sasuke's jacket off, her body immediately missing the warmth that it provided her, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Keep it. You're still cold and you can just give it to me tomorrow," he explained.

Hinata nodded her head before once again pulling the jacket on. _Thank _you, she thought as the jacket instantly warmed her. Realizing that they were parting ways ere, Hinata twisted her fingers behind her back, reminding herself that bowing was too formal, especially if they were becoming friends.

"Thank you," Hinata said again. "you made tonight a lot better." Hinata raised a hand to push a few strands of her curled hair out of her face.

"Your welcome," Sasuke said flashing her a brief smile.

Hinata responded to his smile with a smile of her own. _Sure he doesn't outright grin like Naruto, but maybe this isn't so different after all._ "I'm glad," Hinata whispered, more to herself than to Sasuke.

"Glad about what?" Sasuke asked, his voice surprisingly quiet and gentle.

Hinata blushed at being heard, but it wasn't anything she was unwilling to share. Actually, when she thought about it more, she should tell him how much their relationship meant to her. She should let him know that she values his friendship however weird it was.

"I'm glad that we are becoming friends," Hinata said staring into Sasuke's eyes with a smile on her face. That's how she saw the change in Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke's mouth downturned into a frown, the frown lines on his forehead more prominent than Hinata has ever seen on his face before. The softness in his eyes dissipated until only disdain was left. It was a complete 180 from how he was just a second ago. Hinata wouldn't have believed the transformation if she hadn't watched it happen right before her eyes.

Hinata's face blanched in response. She clearly offended him. Did he not think they were friends? Did he not even like her?

"I'm…sorry," Hinata managed to get out, her own face scrunching up in confusion. He had to have known that they were becoming friends, otherwise why was he being so nice to her. "I just thought-"

"No," Sasuke replied, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground.

_No? What does that mean?_ Hinata thought, her eyes widening at Sasuke's rejection. She didn't understand what was going on and frankly she was hurt. What did all of the joking between them mean then? Sasuke just helped her remember her mother for Pete's sake! Did that mean nothing to him? Did he think she was some pitiable charity case that he was helping out?

"N-No?" Hinata asked, the hurt she felt, seeping into her voice. "So we're not friends?"

Hinata watched as Sasuke lifted his head and stared at her determinedly, his black eyes firm with decisiveness. He closed the gap in between them, his right hand reaching out to softly cup Hinata's cheek and his left hand found Hinata's lower back, gently pushing her to him. Before Hinata could fully process Sasuke's movement, his lips were against hers.

Hinata's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief, but there was no denying it: Sasuke was kissing her. His lips were gentle against hers, light and tender. Hinata didn't know how to respond or how to even comprehend the situation. Should she scream, should she push him off her? _Should I respond? _Hinata surprised herself with that thought. Still, even in her own daze, Hinata couldn't help but notice how good Sasuke's lips felt against hers. She was as stiff as a board, but her knees felt weak. Sasuke pulled away after a few seconds, his eyes still resolved.

Hinata lifted a hand to her lips, still incredulous about what just happened. Everything in her head was telling her there was no way Sasuke just kissed her. She was having just a very vivid daydream, a very vivid and concerning daydream. Yet, the tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach and the warmth of his mouth lingering on her lips told a different story.

"I don't want to be your friend, Hinata."

Hinata watched as Sasuke turned around and left. She watched his back disappear around a corner and she continued to stare after him, long after he had gone. She didn't move in fear that the whole world would shatter and she would wake up only to realize that everything was just a dream. _Shouldn't I want to wake up then? _Hinata thought.

Hinata forced her legs to move until she was sitting in one of the lush armchairs the lobby provided. Shell-shocked was the only word that came to Hinata's mind. It seemed to be the best way to describe exactly how she felt, because that kiss was definitely a bomb that exploded and destroyed everything Hinata thought she knew about Sasuke and her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**It took me three chapters but we're finally there! A relationship breaking/making moment. I can appreciate a slow build, but I don't think I can write one lol.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed and as always read and review! I would greatly appreciate it.**_

_**-HinaXAnyone**_


End file.
